


When I Wake Up (I Know I'm Gonna Be)

by sleepywriter



Series: Scars of Your Love [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a Plan to get Kurt Hummel back.  And step number 3 is joining Adam's Apples.  (Or: a fic in which Blaine is a delusional moron who thinks Kurt should be his boyfriend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Wake Up (I Know I'm Gonna Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine's point of view; not Blaine friendly (in fact, I think of this fondly as a Blaine satire). Assumes Blaine graduates and gets into NYADA. Also, has a little bit of head canon in it which is that Adam's Apples nickname each other names of Apples (e.g. Golden Delicious or Granny Smith). Kurt's nickname is "Honeycrisp." Yes, I legit looked into types of apples for a fanfic. Title from the Proclaimer's "I'm Gonna Be."

Blaine paused as he heard the music blaring out of the auditorium. Although he had been told that joining Adam's Apples was a way to instantly give him negative popularity points (mostly by Rachel, who kept muttering about "midnight madness" and "sycophants"), Kurt was in it. And if Kurt was in it, then he had to join. After all, this year was all about getting Kurt Hummel back as his boyfriend. So what if Kurt was apparently "in a relationship with Adam Crawford" (this fact was brought to Blaine's attention every time he checked Kurt's Facebook page. Which was hourly. He even had an alarm set to remind him to check it). He and Kurt were meant to be together and Kurt's fling with this man would soon come to an end. Blaine had a Plan and everything.

It was a simple five step plan. Step number 1: get into NYADA and move to NYC. This had been easily completed. Step number 2 had not been so easily completed. Originally, step number 2 had been to live with Kurt. Blaine had expected an invitation from Kurt to come and live with him in the loft. However, when the expected invitation never came, Blaine figured that, since Kurt was already living with Rachel and Santana, the last thing the loft needed was another diva (after all, guys can be divas too). So, step number 2 changed from living with Kurt to living in the same neighborhood as Kurt. He found an apartment on the cheap (both in price and building materials), and moved in.

And now Blaine was on step number 3: get involved in the same things as Kurt at NYADA. This led directly to step number 4: remind Kurt why Blaine is a better boyfriend than some dude named Adam. All Blaine knew about Adam was that he was involved, somehow, with the Adam's Apples. Joining the Apples gave Blaine two advantages in his Master Plan for getting Kurt back: 1) it allowed him to spend time with Kurt, and 2) he got to spy on the competition.

Step number 5, the last and final step, was to comfort Kurt after the inevitable break up with Adam once Kurt was reminded of how awesome of a boyfriend Blaine can be. And by "comfort" Blaine meant "sex it up like no tomorrow." And, during the morning after, Blaine would convince Kurt how perfect the two of them are together and Kurt would agree, and the two would happily be dating again.

So, here he was heading down to the auditorium for the introductory meeting/audition for the Apples. He was early for the first meeting, but he wanted to use the time to talk to Kurt and to get advice from him on how to ace his audition. Not only would this endear him to Kurt, but it would also promise Blaine a spot in the Apples. After all, if Kurt's Facebook was anything to go by, the other Apples adored Kurt (although, seriously, someone needed to explain to Blaine why they all called Kurt "Honeycrisp"), and Blaine figured that if he was in with Kurt, then he was in with the Apples.

He peaked into the room as the door was only open a crack. Quiet Riot's "Cum on Feel the Noize" was playing. A couple of boys and girls were head banging together, while two more were tangoing across the stage. Two more were sitting on the floor drumming to the beat while a girl standing next to them was doing playing an air guitar. Another pair was dancing spastically, grinning as they belted out the lyrics. Kurt himself was on top of a table in the middle of the stage dancing with the boy next to him. Blaine noted the blond hair and the proximity to Kurt, and knew at once that he was finally seeing Adam in the flesh (as opposed to seeing Adam in all of the pictures he was in on Kurt's Facebook).

The leads of the song were easily being passed between all of the singers, shocking Blaine with how easily the group shared solos. Although some people were not the best singers Blaine had ever heard, the group looked to be having a blast. As the song made it back to the chorus after the guitar solo, it was Kurt's turn to lead. He and Adam clapped along with the beat of the song:

_Cum on feel the noise_   
_Girls, rock your boys_   
_Let's get wild, wild wild!_

_Cum on feel the noise_   
_Girls, rock your boys_   
_Let's get wild, wild wild!_

Blaine internally winced. While he didn't sound horrible, the song really wasn't in Kurt's wheelhouse. Adam, however, looked at Kurt with a wide smile on the face, twirling the younger man around once he finished his solo. The Apples finished the song, all of them grinning at their rendition of the classic rock song.

"I think that went well," a redhead said.

Adam jumped off the table. "Absolutely. It was smashing."

Kurt sat down on the table and quirked at eyebrow at his boyfriend. "You think everything is smashing."

"No, love. Just anything you're involved in." Adam held his arms up to Kurt. Kurt placed his hands on Adam's shoulders and allowed the British man to lift him off the table. However, he didn't place Kurt back on the floor. Instead, Kurt's legs wrapped around Adam's waist and the blond man leaned in for a kiss, which Kurt eagerly gave.

The other Apples paid the couple no mind, instead, turning to each other and talking about the song. Adam placed Kurt on the floor, though he didn't let go of the younger man. "Alright, guys, let's get ready for the first official meeting of Adam's Apples."

As Blaine watched the Apples quickly clean up the stage, moving tables, random pieces of scenery, and each other's belongings out of the way, he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt and Adam. The two moved perfectly in sync, and kept giving the other little smiles. The other Apples, Blaine noted, were not even fazed by the occasional kiss the two shared, and no one even so much as blinked when Adam slapped Kurt's ass when Kurt sashayed off stage for something. As the Apples sat down on the stage to wait for the potential new members to arrive, debating between each other who was going to say what at the meeting, a space was left for Kurt to sit next to Adam. No words or looks were exchanged, no demands made for this empty spot to be left for the missing boy. Kurt sat down next to Adam and the other man put his hand on Kurt's leg and the two gave each other besotted grins. Adam glanced at his watch and nodded to a girl with a mohwak. She started to walk towards the doors, ready to let the newcomers in.

Blaine turned away from the door, leaning up against the wall. He slid to the ground, watching as a small group of freshmen entered the auditorium. As his well-made Plan to get Kurt back as his boyfriend died a fiery death in the face of the familiarity between not only Kurt and Adam, but the couple and the Apples, Blaine could only summon one word to explain all of his new feelings about the entire situation. "Fuck."


End file.
